


Del Tiempo, sus leyendas y un Café.

by LostAraLu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAraLu/pseuds/LostAraLu
Summary: El mundo está lleno de historias sin sentido y la suya no lo tiene. Porque se conocieron dos veces aunque la primera bastó para saber que habían encontrado al amor de su vida.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Del Tiempo, sus leyendas y un Café.

**Del tiempo, sus leyendas y un café.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de YOI, son propiedad de Sayo Yamamoto & Kubo Mitsurou asi como de Estudios MAPPA. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta historia. 

* * *

El mundo se mueve a su propia velocidad.

 _Algunos dicen que eso lo decide algo llamado tiempo_.   
Dicen que en algunos instantes sin que la gente lo note el tiempo se da un descanso. Y justo en ese instante, cuenta una leyenda muy poco escuchada, que las almas gemelas pueden verse a la cara cuando la distancia entre ellas es corta.

Y luego de ese encuentro el amor entre esas dos almas llegará.

Jean le ve a lo lejos. Vestido con mandil verde oliva y el cabello recogido tras la oreja, el rubio sirve café sumido en sus pensamientos antes de darse cuenta de que todo se ha detenido. Mira a su alrededor desconcertado y entonces ve a su dirección.

Es entonces que Jean conoce los ojos verdes más hermosos sobre la tierra y estos le conocen a él ahí de pie en medio de la multitud y cargado de cajas de regalo.

El tiempo que se ha tomado un respiro se alista nuevamente para retomar la carrera y para compensar ese par de segundos estáticos tiende a ir más rápido.

Así que sin antes de que Jean pueda ir hacia él, el tiempo avanza nuevamente y el joven canadiense es arrastrado por la multitud desesperada por llegar a casa. No está seguro de cuánto es que ambos mantienen el contacto visual, pero de lo que si está seguro es que no va a poder olvidarle.

Así que después de noche buena, despierta con los ánimos de quien ha ganado el premio mayor la noche anterior. Se pone ese suéter feo - pero que a él le encanta- obsequio de la noche anterior y desayuna con prisa porque está dispuesto a encontrarle de nuevo.

Se da una vuelta por la cafetería, pide la primera cosa del menú y espera. Mirando entrar a la gente y pasar junto a su mesa. Hay varios meseros en el lugar, pero ninguno de ellos es quien busca. Aún así espera un poco más, con esperanza de verlo cruzar las puertas o salir de la cocina. Pero eso no pasa, no esa vez.

Jean se dice que es un tonto, que claro que no lo vería porque la vez anterior lo había visto en la noche y como es más que obvio los meseros cambian con el cambio de turno.

Así que días después, con la certeza de volver para acertar, cruza las puertas del café. Pero obtiene el mismo resultado.

Finalmente se decide por asistir un día similar al de su encuentro efímero. Y asiste un viernes por la tarde.

Cuando llega la cafetería está abierta nuevamente, aunque no hay luces tenues decorando la puerta, porque claro, la luz del sol aún es más que suficiente. Una chica pelirroja le saluda detrás del mostrador en cuanto entra y le invita a ocupar la mesa de su preferencia antes de tomar pluma y libreta e ir a atenderle.

Jean observa la carta por apenas unos segundos, ordena un café oscuro sin pensarlo mucho y pasa la vista por el lugar, examinando a los meseros. La chica le observa, esperando por si piensa pedir algo más con el café. Jean en su lugar coloca la mejor sonrisa en su rostro antes de preguntar.

—Disculpa ¿ No está por aquí un chico...? —hace una pausa, realmente aquello debe sonar muy extraño.

La pelirroja le mira levantando una ceja, no está segura de lo que el chico de la sonrisa bonita está preguntándole.

—Hay muchos chicos por aquí — le dice.

—Es que no conozco su nombre —admite y le sonríe apenado. —Le vi la otra noche por aquí, era rubio y de ojos verdes.

La chica le sonríe tiernamente, parece saber de quien habla y niega con la cabeza.

—Su turno es por la noche únicamente, pero ayer renunció. — admite — Si te sirve de algo, su nombre es Yuri. Aunque es un poco...

—¡Mila! — un hombre de cabello blanco y rostro malhumorado le mira desde lo que parece ser una ventana a la cocina.

—¡Ya voy! — le contesta y busca su charola para servir con la mirada. — ¿Aún te traigo el café?

Jean asiente, piensa que es desafortunado encontrar a una persona maravillosa en medio de la multitud y que esta desaparezca de repente. Aún así, JJ tiene algo muy característico de sí, y es que muy pocas veces se rinde.

Cuando Mila trae el café le da apenas un sorbo, después de todo no le gusta para nada el café. Deja lo suficiente para cubrir el costo y la propina y se marcha sin más.

...   
...   
...   
Los días pasan, y a Jean le parece que el chico del restaurante ha sido solo un sueño. Aunque no entiende como, si es que ha sido un sueño, la chica de la cafetería le ha confirmado la existencia de quien creyó ver.

Quizá no es él, se dice. Y deja que el tiempo siga su curso aunque sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza.

Jack, el gran danés de su casa, parece entender sus pesares y una tarde se acuesta a su lado en el sofá mientras piensa en que esas cosas de encontrarte a alguien y sentir tanta atracción por esa persona solo debería suceder en los libros. Porque eso de estar con la cabeza en los ojos de alguien más es bastante para el JJ Style.

—Jean — Nathalie también ha notado el cambio en su hijo. Parece estar en las nubes más de lo que siempre ha estado y eso sinceramente le deja con la preocupación de que Jean pueda tener un accidente o algo por el estilo — ¿Qué es lo que harás hoy? — le pregunta.

—Supongo que ir a jugar hockey un rato. — contesta, acariciando a Jack con cariño de arriba hacia abajo. Al otro lado de la sala Alain le mira con el semblante resignado de un padre que sabe no podrá sacar lo que sea que su hijo tenga en la cabeza.  
Después de todo eso si es del JJ Style.

—JJ — le llama también — ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Llevaré a Jack al veterinario.

JJ se levanta, realmente no tiene muchos ánimos de ir pero acompañar a su padre definitivamente hará que pueda despejar la mente.

Al llegar Sara les atiende como siempre, con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro más dirigida al perro que a ellos, pero que se siente cálida también. Mientras Jack es revisado, su padre y ella platican de cosas triviales que a Jean poco le importan en ese momento. Así que se entretiene mirando esa pared donde Sara a colgado muchas fotos de mascotas y sus dueños; niños, ancianos, adolescentes y adultos sonríen desde las imágenes. El hermano menor de JJ se encuentra en una de ellas, y entonces le ve, de nuevo. Sonriendo en una foto mientras abraza a un gran gato himalayo.

"Yuri"

—¿le conoces? —pregunta, llamando la atención de ambas personas que platicaban amenamente con anterioridad. — A él me refiero.

Señala la foto y Sara sigue la dirección de su dedo .

—Oh si, es Yuri. — Jean siente emoción revolver su estómago, de pronto parece que la esperanza regresa a él porque quizá pueda encontrarlo. Sin embargo esto apenas y le dura cuando Sara vuelve a abrir la boca—Fue un gran problema que se tomará esa foto para colgar ahí. Sin embargo, me dejó porque era la última vez que íbamos a vernos. Vino por un certificado de viaje para Potya.

—¿la última vez?

— Si, por lo de que se regresaba a Rusia y eso. —Sara le quita interés a los detalles, seguramente piensa que JJ le conoce tan bien como ella. — Al parecer su abuelo está algo enfermo.

Jean le escucha y después de eso pierde todo sentido. Al parecer no podría conocer a Yuri. Y no tenía motivos para quejarse de ello, después de todo, el hada del sueño se había marchado por un buen motivo.  
...  
...  
...

—¿y por qué nunca pediste su número?

Su mejor amigo Leo le mira desde el otro lado de la mesa esperando su respuesta. Ha escuchado toda esa rara búsqueda que Jean le ha relatado como si de un cuento se tratara y hasta cierto punto le parece gracioso; Jean puede ser muchas cosas, es un muchacho noble y responsable, es inteligente y un poco bruto a la vez cuando de socializar se trata. Es amable y caritativo y también, según las chicas muy sexy.

Pero por sobretodo es bastante perseverante con las cosas. Así que no le sorprende el hecho de que guarde en su memoria todos los detalles de su corta y poco productiva búsqueda. Pero lo que sí llama su atención, es que no haya hecho algo tan simple como ahorrarse los problemas pidiendo el número del chico.

Jean se avergüenza, se rasca la nuca incomodo por un momento antes de decirle lo que piensa.

—Es que... —Admite. —No sabría que iba a decirle.

Leo parece soltar aire que no sabía que estaba guardando, de todo lo que esperaba eso no estaba en la lista. Le ofrece una sonrisa calida y se propone darle un sorbo a su malteada de chocolate.

—Entonces, Jean ¿qué es lo que pretendias hacer al encontrarlo? — le pregunta al fin.

—Es que entonces sería diferente — le cuenta.

La malteada de Leo se gasta, así que levanta la mano para llamar al mesero más próximo mientras Jean formula sus oraciones. El mesero le hace una seña para decirle que irá enseguida y va a por papel y pluma por si necesita tomar una nueva orden.

—Supongo que sería algo extraño si llego solo para decir algo como... Yuri, se que no me conoces, aunque realidad si lo haces. Nos vimos una vez en navidad y quiero decirte que desde esa ocasión no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

Leo se encuentra sorprendido, Jean ha dicho más palabras cursis de las que está acostumbrado a oír. Sin embargo, le llama más la atención que el mesero ha llegado y se ha parado escuchando atentamente las palabras de su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Y cae en cuenta, de que tiene unos ojos verdes bastante bonitos.

—¿Ne... — carraspea un poco, como si de pronto quisiera quitarse las ganas de toser— necesita algo?

—Una malteada de chocolate, por favor. Y un chocolate caliente para mi amigo.

El chico toma la orden, y se aleja a paso apresurado entre las mesas. Con el ceño fruncido y quizá escupiendo palabrotas. Mientras que su amigo al otro lado de la mesa apenas lo ha mirado, pero parece haber encontrado el tesoro perdido de los piratas de JJ Landia.

...   
...   
...

Yuri le ve cruzar la puerta una vez más. Le conoce perfectamente, aunque no sabe su apellido o segundo nombre.

Le vio por primera vez en un sueño, que quizá y como las cosas se estaban pintando ahora mismo podía parecerle una pesadilla.

Pensó que no existía en la vida real, aunque Mila le había dicho que un chico bastante lindo había llegado preguntando por él al día siguiente de su renuncia.

Aún así, Yuri juraba que no conocía a nadie que pudiera ir a preguntar él. Y después de todo no lo hacía. Además mantenía que la visión de una persona entre la multitud se debía al cansancio de doblar turno un día antes para poder ahorrar lo necesario para su viaje.

Ese día dejó al viejo Yakov refunfuñando en la cocina, mientras dejaba el mandil sobre la mesa y miraba por última vez a la gente a su alrededor para ver si nada se había parado de nuevo.

Días después renunció y partió a Rusia dejando atrás todo ello, dispuesto a ver a su abuelo quien le esperaba en casa con los brazos abiertos y una gripe del demonio que por suerte con la atención necesaria duró tan solo un poco más que un hielo al sol.

Aunque poco le apetecía, se regresó a Canadá continuando sus estudios. Encontró una nueva cafetería en la que el trabajo no fuera excesivo y se instaló ahí, hasta ese día.

Había estado desvelado estudiando una noche anterior para un examen, estaba de mal humor y el calvo de su jefe no dejaba de regañarlo por no atender con una sonrisa colgate a todo aquel que asentara su trasero en alguna de sus sillas forradas de plástico brillante simulando ser una cafetería de los 80's.

Un chico moreno y de rostro amable le llamó nada más terminaba de servir un postre helado en la mesa siguiente. Fue a por papel y pluma, porque sinceramente no cargaba nada de eso en ese instante y se acercó dispuesto a sonríer falsamente al tomar su orden cuando lo escuchó.

Una confesión ridícula que parecía dirigida a él. Abrió mucho los ojos ¿Es que se trataba de una broma? Miró hacía la cocina, su jefe le miraba indicándole que debía poner una bonita sonrisa y seguir adelante.

Maldita sea.

Así que tomó esa orden y sonrió. Encontrándose con un chico que no debía existir en ese mundo. Sino solo en un sueño, un estúpido sueño.

Su nombre era Jean, lo supo después porque el se encargó de decírselo, pidiendo un chocolate caliente en el mostrador mientras él atendía.

Tenía una bonita sonrisa y un ego enorme, además de una gran cantidad de admiradoras. Estudiaba ciencias en la universidad, tenía 22 años y quería su número.

Yuri casi siempre terminaba por ignorarlo, pasándolo por alto y gruñendole. Sin embargo, debía admitir que sentía una gran curiosidad por esa persona.

—¿Cómo está Potya? — le preguntó alguna vez.

—¿qué eres, un acosador? —Le había respondido.

—Diria que soy más un agente secreto — había contestado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Más tarde Yuri se enteraria de que sus mascotas acudían al mismo veterinario desde hace años.

Así tuvo varios episodios pequeños, porque Jean acudía a la cafetería cada que, Yuri suponía, tenía tiempos libres en la universidad.

Además de vez en cuando cargaba sus libros con él y se sentaba en la misma mesa de siempre, la segunda a la derecha en la primera fila, donde la sillas tienen cojines de color azul. Estudiaba un largo rato y cuando el tiempo se acababa se levantaba, y no olvidaba nunca ir al mostrador a despedirse.

—No tienes que pasar por aquí siempre. Solo tienes que dirigirte a la puerta y marcharte —le rosangaba Yuri.

—¿Qué clase de persona seria si me fuera sin despedirme de una dama? —Yuri rodó los ojos. Si su jefe no estuviera mirando ya le hubiera lanzado la cuenta a la cara.

Recibió el dinero y la sonrisa de Jean y le observó dirigirse a la salida. Al momento en el que Jean salía, 5 jóvenes cruzaban la puerta.   
...   
...   
...   
—Un chocolate caliente — ordenó.

Yuri únicamente tuvo que colocarle la tapa al vaso y se lo entregó, garabateando rápidamente su nombre como decía el protocolo de su trabajo. Jean pudo notar que su mirada se dirigía a otra parte, a una mesa al fondo donde varios jóvenes se encontraban haciendo escándalo.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó. Pero Yuri negó rápidamente y se dirigió a servir otro pedido.

Jean tomó su mesa de siempre, sin embargo, no podía estudiar debido a que la tranquilidad del lugar era robada por la banda de chiquillos al fondo.   
El sabor y la calidez del chocolate no lograban envolverlo todo, pues la atmósfera era rota por el barullo.   
Cuando los jóvenes al fin se fueron, el tiempo de Jean también había terminado. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención el hecho de que el de Yuri también.

Le vio salir con su maletin al hombro y el uniforme de la universidad. Caminando a toda prisa.   
...

La siguiente vez que le vio alistandose para salir se preparó igualmente. Tomando sus cosas justo para alcanzarle en la puerta.

—¿Me permite acompañarle?

Yuri le miró de arriba a abajo. Jean traía esa calida sonrisa de siempre, aguardaba con los libros echados a toda prisa a la bolsa y un pequeño tic nervioso que quizá el mismo desconocía.

Una pequeña risa de azúcar se escapó de los labios del hada.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Jean tenía una forma extravagante de hablar. Caminaba contado cosas que podían ser normales para cualquiera pero las transformaba en cosas extraordinarias.

Cómo la rutina se había alterado para ambos, Jean logró hablarle de su carrera, sus postres favoritos, su familia, su escuela. La música que amaba, el deporte que hacía y lo mucho que le gustaba salir de compras. Yuri descubrió que tenía muchas cosas en común. Poco a poco volviéndose más cercanos de lo que sin querer ya eran.

Mientras tanto, el escándalo en la cafetería comenzó a ahuyentar a los clientes. Cada día llegaban más chicos. Se sentaba desordenadamente en cualquier mesa y alteraban el magnífico orden de las cosas.

Jean pronto tuvo que dejar su rutina de ir ahí. Sus parciales se acercaban y el realmente tenía que estudiar. Así que comenzó a ir menos veces, aunque sea solo a la hora justa para acompañar a Yuri.

Ese día llegó justo a tiempo. Las puertas de la cafetería se encontraban abiertas de par en par. Victor, el dueño, se encontraba de pie entre las puertas mirando hacia la calle.   
Cuando Jean se asomó pudo encontrar a Yuri limpiando a toda prisa un gran desastre. No era el único, por supuesto. Muchos de los chicos que ahí trabajaban luchaban por colocar en su lugar todo aquello que había sido puesto de cabeza.

El barullo no llenaba el lugar y no se veía a los chicos por ningún lado y eso era suficiente para que Jean entendiera lo que pasaba.   
...   
...   
Yuri salió esa tarde sin la esperanza de que Jean le alcanzara para acompañarle. Le había dicho el día anterior que dos de sus exámenes serían aquel día y dudaba que el estudioso canadiense tuviera oportunidad y energía de pasarse por ahí después de todo.

Dejó la cafetería atrás, ya el viento mismo desconocía si le apetecía ser frío o aumentar ligeramente su temperatura. La gente caminaba a toda prisa por la ciudad y Yuri era uno de ellos. En ningún momento vio venir el empujón. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de aquellos chicos cerca de él.

El día en el que Victor les había echado del lugar, Yuri y uno de ellos habían tenido una disputa bastante grande, ya que el joven no dejaba de faltarle al respeto. Y Yuri Plisetsky no es para nada una persona que pasa por alto aquello.   
Y ahora mismo estaba ahí, sonriendole desde arriba orgulloso de haberle hecho caer.

Yuri está seguro de que estuvo a punto de decirle algo. Pudo ver su boca moverse y su pecho inflarse para soltar probablemente un improperio. Pero un golpe en su mejilla regordeta lo interrumpió.

Jean Jacques es increíble, se maneja increíble en todos los ambientes. Es grande, a leguas se nota que es fuerte y que el ejercicio es parte de su vida. Pero también es un niño bien, que no golpearia a una mosca para alejarla de su vaso de chocolate caliente. Y sin embargo ahí está, dispuesto a pelear contra un joven y 5 personas más que se han acercado de inmediato a defenderlo.

Yuri sabe perfectamente que la gente piensa que Jean es una pared de cemento, alguien que sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Y es que le ve sonreír e indicarle que salga de ahí.   
Pero Yuri no puede porque ha sido el mismo quien le ha dicho la verdad y es que JJ no ha peleado jamás en su vida.

Yuri ve a los chicos irse sobre él y a JJ librarse por poco y apenas como puede. Escucha uno que otro puñetazo llegar a su destino, y no sabe muy bien por quién es que se está preocupando. Pero sabe que debe salir de ahí lo antes posible y eso es lo que hace.

Apenas consigue un espacio, pequeñito y efímero como su primer encuentro, toma la mano de Jean y echa a correr. Jean le sigue, desconcertado pero le sigue. Llegando a un paradero donde de forma mágica, porque Jean no ha escuchado silbar a Yuri, un taxi les espera.

Al subir los ojos verdes de Yuri le examinan. Tiene marcas en una mejilla, un labio y una ceja rotos y probablemente en los siguientes minutos su rostro se volverá una masa hinchada.

Yuri le pide al hombre que conduzca hasta una dirección y aguanta sin decir nada mirando por la ventana. Jean por su parte solo puede reparar en el hecho de que su cara duele y de que Yuri aún no ha soltado su mano.

Cuando llegan descubre un piso cómodo pero pequeño, con suelo de madera y un gato himalayo que se pasea con galanteria. Yuri le hace sentarse y se escapaba volando hacia la tienda. Regresa de la misma forma con dirección a la cocina y permanece ahí hasta que vuelve y se para junto a él. Los ojitos verdes le brillan y Jean quiere tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarle la frente. Porque a Yuri se le ve preocupado, asi que sólo quiere susurrarle un "estoy bien" .

—Ten... — un vaso con chocolate caliente es puesto sobre la mesa. El contenido humeaba por lo recién hecho, de inmediato Jean supo que Yuri lo había improvisado con lo obtenido en la tienda. — Y gracias.

—No hay porqué, gatito. — acercó el vaso a sí lentamente. Sintiendo el olor de su contenido, nada parecido al del café de siempre. Más bien le parecía más dulce.

De pie junto a la mesa, Yuri le miraba atentamente. Jean le sonreía, esperando que el gatito no pensara que iba a tomar el chocolate tan caliente como para que se le cayera la lengua en ese instante.   
¿Tanto le molestaba su parloteo?

—Yuri... No puedo tomarlo ahora es que...

— Eres un idiota — soltó, cortando su explicación. —Eres un idiota, un idiota, un grandisimo idiota. — caminó, subiendo a su habitación a paso apresurado. Sus botas hacían bastante ruido sobre el suelo de madera, así que Jean pudo escuchar como subía, caminaba y volvía a bajar con claridad. Trayendo consigo un botiquín pequeño. —Eres un idiota Jean... Como te llames.

—Jean Jacques Leroy. — se presentó, antes de quejarse por el algodón mojado de alcohol chocando en su mejilla. —Puedes llamarme tu novio.

Yuri frunció el ceño, pegando el algodón con menos precaución sobre su labio roto y haciéndole quejarse.

—Bien Jean Jacques Leroy, eres un idiota. Eran muchos, pudieron haberte matado. Además son más pequeños que nosotros, pudimos habernos metido en grandes problemas.

—No lo creo. —le dice y aleja rápidamente la cara del algodón que se aproxima a ella.

Yuri rueda los ojos.

—Lo haré despacio — le indica. Y da apenas toquecitos con ello para que a Jean no le duela tanto.

—Además, no podía dejar que te hicieran daño. Un rey debe morir por su reina.

Otro toque fuerte.

—¡Basta!

—Basta tu, bastardo. ¿Crees que puedes ir por ahí protegiendo a la gente sin preocuparte por ti mismo?

—¿Estabas preocupado?

—¡Por supuesto que si!

—Porque te importo.

—¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

—Una que no quiere perderme. —Yuri se calla. Le lastima una vez más con el algodón escuchando una última queja y cierra el botiquín ligeramente agresivo. Tira los residuos del material de curación y regresa para aventarse a sus brazos como puede. Sin decir nada, solo estando.

Reconociendo el calor se esos brazos que le parece conocer de toda la vida. Más cálidos que el fuego de la chimenea, la calefacción de la casa de Victor, su jefe, e incluso más que el chocolate sobre la mesa.

Jean es cálido, un idiota cálido. Que le ha protegido sin pensarlo dos veces y que ve desde el espejo mirarle con asombro antes de acomodarse mejor para rodearlo totalmente en sus brazos y acercarlo hacia su pecho dejándole acomodarse ahí.

— Vale, soy un idiota. — le dice y se ríe. Como lo que es, como un idiota que ha robado su corazón con insistencia, perseverancia, Chocolate caliente e idiotez. —y estoy bien.

...   
...   
...   
Jean pasa por su chocolate caliente a la cafetería. El esposo florista del dueño le saluda a la entrada, mientras colocan las primeras flores de la primavera.

Yuri le espera dentro con su vaso ya preparado sobre el mostrador. Ha escrito "JJ" en el y lo ha decorado con una hojita de maple junto a su nombre. Se lo entrega rápidamente y se despide para tomar otro pedido, la cafetería se encuentra repleta ese día. Jean se dirige a su mesa, la segunda a la derecha en la primera fila, junto a la ventana, donde las sillas tienen cojines de color azul. Saca sus cuadernos listo para esperar ahí un par de horas en lo que su novio termina su turno.   
Retira su servilleta, en la esquina de esta hay un pequeño dibujo hecho a plumón.

Un corazón pequeñito y hecho a las prisas para no ser descubierto. Muy de Yuri. Siempre en contra del tiempo.   
Pero siguiendo sus leyendas a mitad de un café.

...


End file.
